Big Brother 2
''Big Brother 2 ''is the second season of Ranz's Big Brother Series on Facebook. It will premiered on July 7, 2013. Memory Wall Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Facebook contestants who apply or wanted to join for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last six or seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Twists/Changes *There are two twists this season. One of these twists is that there will be three nominations each week as opposed to two. This is the first time in series history. *The second twist is that each week (including the very first one, where America will vote before the premiere), viewers will vote for the MAVP, the player whom they think is playing the best and honest game. It has been revealed during the nomination ceremony that the MAVP will save one of the three nominees in the eviction night, leaving them with two nominees but the dilemma is, if the MAVP is one of the nominee in the eviction night, he/she muse use it on one of the two that's sitting next to her. Therefore the nominated MAVP can not save his/herself. The MAVP will be revealed every week here in the wiki after the Power of Veto ceremony. *On Day 6, another houseguest entered the Big Brother house. He was portrayed as the Big Brother know it all. He came into the house and was forced to be the new Head of Household. They were also told that there will be a double eviction and the houseguest that's evicted will be leaving the house in 2 days. *For weeks three and four, when becoming the new Head of Household he or she will be forced to nominate two people for eviction and the viewers will vote for the third nominee and also the viewers vote who to save in the nomination block. Houseguests A total of fifteen HouseGuests will comepete. Voting History Notes: For the first three weeks, viewers voted for which HouseGuest they believe to be playing honestly and the generous person that week. This HouseGuest is named the Most Angelic Valuable Player, or M.V.P. and has the power to save one person from the nomination. After the first evicted person left the game, it was announced in the same night that it was a double eviction and also the mystery houseguest entered the Big Brother house. For weeks three and four, the Head of Household must put up two nominees and America voted for the third nominee. Instead of a HouseGuest being selected as MAVP, America will choose out of the three nominees to be saved. Game History Week 1 The 2nd season of Big Brother began with the fourteen houesguests moving into the Big Brother house. They played HOH as usual and the first winner was Gail P. Rumors are spreading and alliances are forming. Andrei wanted to quit the game but he said he is not a quitter. Gail P. gathered information and she started thinking hard. Gail P. nominated Andrei, Jessel, and Jose, telling Jessel and Andrei to be the pawns. Andrei refuses at causes havoc in the house! Gail P. wants Jose out of the house because she hates him. Gail P. was disappointed because Jose won the first POV of the season, taking himself off of the block. Gail P. made a replacement nominee in place of Jose and she targeted Rein and sent him in the block. Then Tammy won the first MAVP of the season and took Andrei off the block. Gail P. convinced her alliance (Gail R., Kimberly, Diana) to spread the rumors about voting off Rein because he was a threat and a floater in the game. Rein was sent packing with a vote of 6-5. Day 6 On the eviction night, it was revealed that it was a double eviction and someone will be entering the Big Brother House and he is a competitor and he knows a lot about the game. Casey the new houseguest entered the Big Brother house when Rein left the house. All the houseguests were shocked and surprised. It was also revealed that Casey will be the new Head of Household. All the houseguests excluding Andrei, were all scared and shocked. Casey only had five minutes to decide which of the three houseguests who he should nominate for eviction. Casey nominated Gail P., Jessel, and Tammy. Gail P. was pissed off, Jessel was also scared of getting nominated again for the second time, and Tammy was shocked that Casey had nominated her for eviction. Tammy talked to Casey for about two minutes and tried to convince Casey if he wins the POV he will take Tammy off of the block. Casey lied to Tammy about using the POV when he wins it. Tammy wins the POV and Casey had to name another houseguest to be put up on the block to replace Tammy and he chosed Andrei. Then Gail P. won the second MAVP but, the dilemma was she can't save herself and she strategically saved Jessel. Andrei, convinced everyone to vote for him and his wish came true he was evicted with an anonymous vote of 11-0. Week 2 The Head of Household took place, after Andrei's eviction. Jose won his way to victory to be the title Head of Household. He instantly targeted and nominated Gail P. because she was responsible for nominating him before. Along, with Gail P. and Stanley the quiet ones. Jake walked out of the game because of an important issue about his life, therefore he was sent packing. In the Power of Veto competition, Stanley won and he proved the houseguests that he is not just a floater, but he's a competitor beast. Stanley decided to use the Power of Veto on himself because he was afraid of getting voted out and to guarantee himself that he's safe. Then Jose nominated Jazcy for being allies with Gail P . Jessel was the MAVP of the week and she told Gail P. that she's going to be saved and Gail P. was excited to see Jose's reaction. Jose's reaction was in a total shock, his target Gail P. was saved due to the MAVP. Due to the plan of backdooring Gail R., Gail P. decided to campaign against her. Gail R. went campaigning against Jaczy but it wasn't enough votes to make her stay in the the house and she was voted out with a vote of 5-4. Week 3 In week 3, Stanley won his first Head of Household, It was also announced that America would be voting on who the third nominee and America would also be the MAVP this week and would save one houseguest off the chopping block. Stanley nominated Jordan and Jose, also Casey was the third nominee due to America's vote. The next day, they fought for the Power of Veto competition and in a shocking result, Gail P. won her first POV. She made her decision easily and she didn't use the Power of Veto on either of the three nominees. America voted Jose to be saved from the nomination. In the eviction night, Casey was voted out with a vote of 6-2. Week 4 After Casey leaving the Big Brother house, there was another twist announced. The evicted houseguest that night had to choose a new Head of Household winner, but he/she can't not vote for Jose, as being the Head of Household last week. Casey voted for Tammy to be the new Head of Household for this week. It was also announced again that America would be voting on who the third nominee will be. The next day, Tammy nominated Gail P. and Kimberly for eviction. Stanley was voted by America to be the third nominee up for eviction with Gail P. and Kimberly. In the Power of Veto competition, Tammy won her second veto of the season. People starts to realize how Tammy was a strong competitor and rumors are spreading about what will happen next week, to backdoor Tammy or to backdoor someone else. Later that day in the Power of Veto cereomy, Tammy didn't use the veto on any of the nominees. Then the next day, it was revealed that America choosed Gail P. to be taken off of the block which means she is no longer nominated. Intro